raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alter-Rayman: Złamany Turniej(opowieść)
UWAGA! OPOWIEŚĆ TO ROZSZERZENIE ROZDZIAŁU 4 TEJ OPOWIEŚCI, CO WPŁYWA NA ROZPOCZĘCIE OPOWIADANIA! Rozdział 1- Zbieranie zespołu, zaczynają się dziać dziwne rzeczy! Uformowałem plan akcji... Zbiorę zespół. Nie zawahamy się korumpować, przekupywać, prać mózgów. Do tego będą mi potrzebni naprawdę potężni wojownicy... Wojownicy, którzy podbiją rozdroże i inne wymiary... Na przykład... Tak! Magnetic Rayman, Kenji, Zeroman... Ewentualnie jeszcze kogoś dołączę- pomyślałem. Udałem się więc do krainy technologii, cywilizacji i postępu- tak, do Seido. Napotkałem tam Zeromana. Sztuką perswazji zmusiłem go do przyłączenia się do mnie: -Zeroman! Wiedziałem że tu będziesz... Chodź, porozmawiamy. -O czym masz zamiar rozmawiać kreaturo?! -Nie chciałeś nigdy zasmakować władzy, czegoś, co da ci wrażenie potęgi? -Nigdy! Nawet nie próbuj mnie zmuszać! -Hmmm... A gdyby na włosku zawisło to co kochasz... To, za czym możesz tęsknić? Wiedz, że potrafię zajrzeć wgłąb umysłu... Co ja tu widzę! Boisz się kataklizmu, boisz się że coś się stanie Rozdrożom! -Nie!-wyczułem strach w jego głosie... Jest już mój! -Hmmm... Jaka by była szkoda gdybym wzniecił tam iskierkę ognia... -Dobra! Masz mnie! Ale wiedz, że tylko dlatego, że nie chcę abyś spalił to wszystko! -Wybornie... Idziemy po Kenji'ego. -Jak uważasz. Po przejściu przez portal stało się coś dziwnego... Potknąłem się o prosty chodnik, a na ziemi wyryły się niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa: God save us every one! Will we burn inside the fires of A Thousand Suns? For the sins of our hand, The sins of our tongue, The sins of our fathers The sins of our young? Zeroman mnie obudził. Kiedy mu to pokazałem, powiedział, że jest to język przeszłości, zwany angielskim. Obecnie się go nie używa, a w całym układzie jest zaledwie kilka osób, które go rozumieją... Część 2: Wymiar Chaosu, złamanie zasad turnieju. Po przekupieniu Zeromana, udałem się do wymiaru Chaosu, aby dalej szukać wojowników. Spotkałem tam Mr. Lighta. Nie mówił nic. Po prostu patrzył się na mnie swoimi błyszczącymi ślepiami i czekał na mój ruch. Podszedłem do niego i zaproponowałem mu współpracę. Powiedział, że dołączy do mnie, jeżeli dam mu możliwość zmierzenia swoich sił w walce z Raymanem. Odpowiedziałem mu, że niewątpliwie będzie miał swoją zapłatę. Miałem jednak wrażenie że ktoś się mi przygląda. Rozejrzałem się i ujrzałem Kenji'ego. Wykorzystałem moment i go obezwładniłem. Nie umiał się obronić. Chciał się uwolnić, ale powiedziałem mu: Albo się do nas przyłączasz, albo giniesz. Wybrał mądrze. Turniej już wkrótce, a nas jeszcze nie ma w Rozdrożach... Muszę się pospieszyć. Oczywiście doszedł do nas Magnetic Rayman, z którym byłem nadal w sojuszu. W sumie było nas pięciu. Uznałem, że to wystarczy. Pognaliśmy do Rozdróż aby dostać się na turniej. Byliśmy na arenie. Wszyscy w piątkę. Co prawda wszyscy, którzy nie znali naszego planu działania, patrzyli się na mnie ze zdumieniem. słyszałem nawet szepty typu Co on tu robi? Przecież nie mamy z nim szans!. Zostały wyjaśnione zasady: Nie wolno walczyć w grupach! Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone Używanie własnych zdolności nie jest zakazane Nagrodą jest tytuł największego wojownika Rozdróż! Zaczęło się. Wszyscy rzucili się na innych. Tylko nie na mnie. Stałem na środku i przyglądałem się sukcesowi... W końcu zacząłem trochę pomagać zespołowi. Mr. Light walczył z Raymanem. Szybko się zorientowano, że coś jest nie tak. Tak więc, jeśli zostało to już ujawnione, wrzuciłem się w wir walki. Rzucałem ogniem, włócznią, robiłem co tylko mogłem. Zostało nas pięciu. Oznajmiliśmy, że od tej pory Rozdroża są nasze. I nikt się temu nie sprzeciwi... Cześć 3: Ostrza Wymiarów Przy rozdzielaniu terenów znalazłem kilka ostrzy, a każdy z moich wojowników miał przy sobie kryształ przewodzący i wzmacniający ich zdolności. A w mieczach był akurat slot na kryształ. Rozdałem miecze, nie musiałem tłumaczyć do czego służyły otwory. Znacznie wzmocniłem zespół. Rozkazałem szukać zwolenników. Jak się nie zgadzali- zmuszać, a jeśli i tak nie będą chcieli- zabijać. Sam zająłem opuszczoną twierdzę w piekle. Z nudów zorganizowałem mini turniej. Jedynym warunkiem było się nie pozabijać. Wygrał Zeroman. Zmierzyłem się z nim i o dziwo... Przegrałem. Nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć. Mianowałem go zastępcą. Może dlatego, że jego miecz każdym cięciem zamraża? Nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie jest bardzo zdolny... Część 4:Wymiar Chaosu Przeszedłem z moimi wojownikami do Wymiaru Chaosu. Nie miałem pojęcia co się tam działo- wszystkie budynki się paliły, a ludzie panikowali. Podszedł do nas władca i poprosił nas o pomoc. Zastosowałem przekupstwo: Albo oddacie władzę jemuna Mr. Lighta, albo nie pomożemy... A jestem jedyną osobą w tym układzie która panuje nad ogniem.... Zeroman spojrzał na mnie ze strachem- nigdy nie widział tak radykalnych metod. Powiedziałem mu tylko, że albo to zniesie, albo będzie musiał... Zapaść w śpiączkę. Władca o dziwo się zgodził. Ugasiłem ogień, lecz w jednej chwili wyskoczyły na nas wojska we fioletowych pancerzach, które gdzieś już widziałem. W każdym razie wyjąłem ostrze i sprawdziłem co mogę robić- wystarczyło jedno cięcie aby powalić wroga, a w połączeniu z moją włócznią... Sam pokonałem cały oddział. Odeszliśmy, pozostawiając Mr. Lighta na jego nowym terenie. Kategoria:Opowiadania